thecavefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mansion
is a unique area only accessible by the Twins. It represents a large victorian-style house located in London, located in... the Cave, wich they play mainly solo. There is one missable cave painting located in the Study Room, behind the bookshelf. Walkthrough Reaching the attic Upon arriving to the front gate, there are three levers, each one of them must be activated simultaneously in order to open it. Using the twin's ghost ability, you will be able to pass it and after a few jumps, enter the house. The main goal here is, as the twins' story tell, to poison the parents and break free. On the right side of the house, at about the same height from the entrance, there will be the front door, with the twins' Dad preventing from reaching it. Take the umbrella and climb at the very top of the house. Now, the trapdoor of the attic can be opened. Dragging the box there will reveal the fuse box. Take the fuse. Powering the dumbwaiter Downstairs, on the left side of the house, there is what appears to be the twins' room (with the two child-sized bed), there is the empty fuse box, where you'll need to put the fuse to power the dumbwaiter. A few floors down, there is the kitchen, with Mum cooking a soup for the dinner. By hearing the dog barking, she will ask you to fetch him his food, located in the basement, but it's closed. Take the hammer from the tool box and activate the lever. With the twins' ability, you can then enter the dumbwaiter and go up the the parents' room. There is an empty chamber pot. Leave it there for now. You can exit the room through the door, wich you can only open from the inside. Opening the basement With the hammer, go back to the attic and nail back in place the loose floorboard, you can then drag the box out of there and take it down to the kitchen. Placing it on the dumbwaiter will make it go up several floors, to the twins' room. (if not, switch the lever once more, the pointer must highlight the "3"). Go back to the parents' room and take the chamber pot, wich you can fill at the faucet in the bathroom, located right above the kitchen and accessible by the ladder. Back to the twins' room, drag the box against the wall to jump through the window, and, going up the ropes, the roof. Going right, you'll see the chimney, where you need to empty the pot on to extinguish the fire. Going down, you'll access the study room, where the skeleton key is, allowing you to open every door in the house. Poisoning the parents In the basement, there is the dog food, take it, and back to the kitchen, place it in the dog's bowl. That will bring him towards the door, clearing the path to the sewers. Now, the other characters will be of use. Switch to another, and down, you'll find a pile of bones, take one, and go down again, to the sewers. Activating the steam valve will allow the twins to reach their object of desire, the Rat Poison. Take it and go up to the kitchen again. With the other character holding the bone taken earlier, go to door where the dog is and activate the bone on him, wich will make him bark, making the mother, inside the house, turn back from the soup, allowing the twins to poison it. Go to the bathroom and wash your hands. Upon returning in the kitchen, you'll see the parents dead, and therefore, the path to the way out cleared. Take the key again and escape to freedom through the front door. NPC's Dad Mom Guard dog Achievements Such bad children Category:Locations